The prince and the sorceress
by creativewriter89
Summary: Arthurmerlin fem!girl!merlin
1. Chapter 1

**AN: No ban on magic. Uther never hated magic. Great purge never happened**

** Prologue **

Merlin stared at the golden-haired man/god sleeping next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist, on their bed. Her husband. Her soul mate. Her prince. Her future king. Arthur Pendragon. The Once and Future King of Albion. Her husband. Hers. Merlin. The simple commoner and sorceress from a small border village called Ealdor.

Her. The Crown Princess and new Lady of Camelot and wife to the Crown Prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon. As well as being the new royal high court sorceress of Camelot. After everything that happened with Nimueh and her betrayel Uther had been quite reluctant in allowing another to fill the position of court sorcerer/sorceress. But for Merlin he would have done anything for her. Especially considering the fact he considers Merlin as a daughter and treats her as such. Which is why gave the position to her.

Merlin couldn't believe her luck. With everything that happened since she first came to Camelot and now ….

Transforming from a simple commoner from a small border village to a future Queen and protector of Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Uther stared at the raven-haired beauty standing in front of him. The simple commoner girl/woman who holds herself with more strength, more pride, more nobility than any noble born- including his ward, Lady Morgana.

Not even Morgana's beauty could hold to this commoner female. This simple commoner female on the verge of womanhood. This simple female commoner whose beauty surpasses all others. No amount of wealth, jewels, or finest clothes could enhance any noble woman's beauty to compare with this commoner girl/woman's beauty. None can compare with her innate innocence and beauty which is clearly shown in every way. That no matter how much soil or dirt covers her would not mar her beauty.

When he first saw her, he thought her to be an angel. A princess or queen of ancient and pure lineage. But when he finally noticed the clothes she wore, he realized that they were of a commoner's. He had later learned that she is Gaius's niece. Her name is Merlin, daughter of Gaius's sister-Hunith. She had just arrived in Camelot after traveling from her home village, Ealdor. Which is a small border village in Cenred's kingdom.

Merlin had never been to Camelot before so it is a new experience for her. Which also explains why she did not recognize Arthur's identity when she had fought him in defense of another without realizing Arthur's identity. And according to eye witnesses fought him well and defeated him.

Uther had laughed in private, with Arthur out of earshot, when he heard. It had explained why Arthur had been walking around acting like his pride was bruised. It was due to the fact he was beaten by a female.

The same female who had just saved Arthur's life just a little while ago. The same female who Uther had just rewarded with the noble title, Duchess Ambrosius. A title that has been left in limbo for a long time. The previous Duke Ambrosius had been the last of his line and had died quite some time ago, with no family or heir to speak long ago. Uther had been contemplating of who to give the Duchy of Ambrosius. And so with the recent events Uther had been able to come to a decision. And so young Merlin is the new Duchess Ambrosius, with all the properties and holdings that come with the title. And if Uther played it right, she will become Arthur's wife and future Queen of Camelot.

The reason being that Uther can see just how the two of them complement each other, balance each other. For they are two sides of the same coin.

Merlin and Arthur.

Emrys and the Once and Future King of Albion.

Uther had known since before Arthur's birth that Arthur is destined to be the Once and future king of Albion. To become the greatest King Camelot has ever known.

Shortly before Arthur had been born, Uther and Ygraine had been approached by the Druids and they had told them of the prophecy that foretold Arthur's and Emrys' destiny.

"Your majesty?"

Uther broke out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice. Her melodious, sweet voice.

"Oh forgive me my dear," said Uther, genuinely apologetically. "My mind had wondered for a moment there."

"It is quite alright my Lord," stated Merlin. "I just wanted to know if you were all right."

"Oh I am quite alright," stated Uther. "I just have a lot of things on my mind what with the recent events."

"Speaking of the recent events, My Lord," said Merlin, anxiously. "I was wondering about the reward that you have given me."

"Yes what of it?"

"With all due respect my Lord, but I don't think it would be appropriate for me to be given a noble title."

"And why is that? You my dear saved the life of my son, who is the future King of Camelot and why should I not reward you for that. Much less with a noble title."

"But it is just that I am a commoner by birth and the title of Duchess Ambrosius is a much higher status than I could ever be worthy of."

"But you are worthy of the title my dear. You exactly the kind of person who is worthy of the title. And besides it is far too late to stop it from happening. Already the news of your new status as the Duchess Ambrosius has spread throughout Camelot and will soon spread throughout the kingdoms."

Merlin looked stunned at that.

"Don't be so surprised my dear. Now you must be exhausted allow me the chance to escort you to your new rooms."

"My new rooms?"

"Yes. Surely you didn't think that your room at Gaius' chambers are suitable for your new status?"

"B-B-But?"

"I wondered what your reaction would to your new chambers. I also wondered what your reaction would be to the fact I will be hosting a tournament in a few days time in your honor." stated Uther, smiling.

"Tournament?!"

**AN: Cliffhanger. Sorry. Thank-you all for your reviews and support. I am sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks again.**


End file.
